Black And Pink
by Kakoi Honey
Summary: Ikuto tiene una muy mala vida, pero la llegada de una chica a su vida la llenara de luz / Pesimo summary / Ikuto E amu no se conocen / Shugo chara universo alternativo
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Ikuto es un chico muy desafortunado, tiene 18 años y cabellos e ojos zafiros. A los 8 años su padre abandono a su familia. Su madre se caso con alguien que seria el futuro presidente de Easter y la perdicion de ikuto. Esta murio cuando el tenia 16, lo que mas odio le dio ver, fue ver que a su padrasto ni le interezo la muerte de su esposa, pero nada se podia hacer. Todo el tiempo trabajo en Easter con su hermana utau. Al pasar los años ikuto era cada vez mas frio e indiferente, aveces nadie lo encontraban, por mas lugar donde buscaran. Aunque simplemente se recostaba en el tejado de su casa.

Amu Pov

Toco el timbre para la salida, ¡Que bien! me estaba hartando de las aburridas clases de matematicas, camine por las salas hasta la salida, alli me encontre con mis amigos, Tadase, Yaya, Kukai y Nadeshiko, Yaya se me engacho en el brazo mientras los otros solo sonreian alegremente.

- ¡¡Amu Chii!! Falta poco para tu cumpleaños n___n- Decia muy alegre

- ¿He? ¿Enserio?- Pregunte estrañada

-Amu chii~~ Te lo olvidaste? _

-He, he, no n_nU- Respondi pero estaba mintiendo

-Amu chan, que te parece si hacemos una fiesta en tu casa?- Pregunto Nadeshiko con una sonrisa

-Etto... etto....- Dije imaginandome como seria la escena. Ami sin dejar en paz a tadase y mi padre llorando por traer chicos y...- Definitivamente No!! .-

-Ok, amu chan, tranquila n_nU- Dijo tadase amablemente, los otros riendo

-Ok Chicos, nos vemos mañana, y amu, acuerdate con en solo 5 dias es tu cumple =P- Dijo Kukai retirandose

-No lo olvidare...- Suspire - supongo..

Ikuto Pov

Me encontraba en una de las tipicos reclamos de mi padrastro, yo solo asentia a todo sin escuchar, al ultimo este me dio una especie de reloj de muñeca, y mis oidos pudieron procesar a mi cerebro su asquerosa voz diciendo " Esto detectara los huevos que mas cerca esten, acuerdate ikuto, Destruye todo que no sea el Embrion! " Solo asenti callado, sali a la terraza con mi violin tocando un triste cancion, note que utau me espiaba pero decidi ignorarla, deje de tocar, hize cambio de personalidad con Yoru y salte del edificio, era de noche y las calles estaban desoladas, empeze a tocar con el violin un sonido que de inmediato hacia que los huevos mas cercanos salgan de su dueño. Justo cuando estaba destruyendo algunos huevos, tal y como me dijo mi " Jefe " senti una vos femenina. Desvie la vista a donde provenia la voz y la vi, Una chica de cabellos rosados que al parecer tenia un caracter change, lo mas probable es que tenga charas

- Quien eres tu y por que haces esto!?- Dijo mientras gritaba enfadada y sostenia una vara rosa en una mano, sonrei levemente. Esto, sera interezante.


	2. Chapter 1: Reencuentro

Ok... Ando algo corto de Inspiracion -w-

Puede que tenga algunos orrores de ortografia -o-

Sepan perdonar (Ah este cap lo hice a las 7:15 de la mañana, cuando no dormi en toda la noche..)

Ok, nos vemos en el proximo cap (si es que hay xD)

Bye y hay les dejo este!!

**- - - B**lack** A**nd **P**ink - - -

**Edades:**

Amu: 17 _(Tovadia tiene una figura y personalidad de una niña de 12 año__s)_

Tadase (...): 17

Yaya: 15

Kairi: 15

Kukai: 18 _(Va a la misma escuela que Ikuto, se podria decir que es el mejor amigo de este)_

Rima: 17 _(Aunque ya es mayor, sigue pareciendo una niña pequeña)_

Nadehiko: 17

**Prologo**

_Desvie la vista a donde provenia la voz y la vi, Una chica de cabellos rosados que al parecer tenia un caracter change, lo mas probable es que tenga charas_

_- Quien eres tu y por que haces esto!?- Dijo mientras gritaba enfadada y sostenia una vara rosa en una mano, sonrei levemente. Esto, sera... interezante._

**Chapter 1: Reencuentro**

Amu Pov

Mire al chico con odio, aun que al mirarlo note que sus ojos que derramaban tristeza, el simplemente se me quedo viendo, salto y dezaparecio en el oscuro cielo. Estube mirando hacia el lugar donde aquel chico habia dezaparecido pero reaccione al escuchar el tipico " Muri " que emitian los Huevos X. Los purifice y Regrese a casa

- ¡Amu Chan! ¡Ven a comer!- Gritaba mi mama desde la cocina, obedeci y baje. Todos comian menos yo, no se lo que pasaba y por que mi corazon latia tan rapidamente desde que vi a aquel chico.

-No tienes hambre, hija?- Pregunto mi mama centrando la vista en mi, lo que hizo que todos los demas lo hicieran.

-Etto, Et-tto..- Tartamudeaba -Sinceramente no, mama, ¿Puede irme a mi cuarto?-

-Bueno, hija- Respondio sonriendo con tranquilidad mi madre, subi las escaleras hacia mi cuarto, logrando escuchar un " Descansa bien " que provenia desde la cocina.

Sali al balcon de mi cuarto, viendo como la luna era tapada por las negras nubes, me aburri y me fui a acostar. Soñe con aquel chico de ojos zafiros, que estaba encadenado en un cuarto oscuro.

A la mañana siguiente (Doki)

Me desperte, me higienise, desayune y fui a mi cuarto, me sente en la cama mientras pensaba que talvez me habia enamorado de ese chico, entonces... Quien me gustaba, ¿Tadase o El? ¿¡Quien!? Era imposible que me gustara el ya que solo lo vi una ves, pero... Pense en explicarle a algunos de mis amigos el problema, quizas uno me ayudaria a resolver la duda, aver, ¿Tadase? No! Imposible, El es uno en este problema asi que no. Rima?... No creo que este acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas. Entonces Kukai?... Si, exacto! El al ser mayor de todos debe saber mas sobre estas cosa. Lo llame por telefono, sono tres veces el ruidito antes de que me conteste.

Kukai: Hola, Quien habla?-

Amu: Ett-tto.. Soy yo sempai-

Kukai: Ah! Hinamori! tanto tiempo sin escuchar tu voz, como va todo por alla?-

Amu: Hmm.. va bien, pero te quiero h-hablar de otra cosa....- Al principio el dudaba ya que se hizo un gran silencio pero al rato entendio lo que sucedia

Kukai: Hmm.. Amu, Mañana saldre con un amigo mio al centro comercial para comprar algunos encargos de mi madre, podriamos hablar alli, Que te parece ir?-

Amu: Ah, ok, Cuando?..-

Kukai: Mañana a las 3 de la tarde en la calle Akuhari- (Se me acabaron los nombres.. xd)

Amu: Ah bueno, hay nos vemos

Kukai: Ok, nos vemos...

Y corto, Al principio pense que no podriamos hablar ya que tambien hiba un amigo de su escuela pero quizas hablariamos despues o antes de la salida. pase un dia completamente normal, comi, me bañe, utilize un poco la pc, vi televisor, pense en aquel chico y me dormi, a la mañana siguiente estaba muy anciosa por ir, pero en realidad con una mezcla de sentimientos, Ansiedad, Verguenza y Enfado por lo que le hizo aquel chico a los huevos (Quien la entiende -.-) Desayune y me vesti con una falda blanca que terminaba un poco mas bajo que las rodillas, una blusa tambien blanca, con algunos decorados grises, sandalias y un broche negro en forma de X en el cabello, antes de irme me detubo una mano que tomaba de mi hombro

-Adonde crees que vas jovencita?- Era mama, con mi padre atras y atras de este estaba Ami

-Etto, Etto..- Se hizo un silencio incomodo. No tenia mas opcion que mentirles, si papa descubriera que voy con un chico haria un drama -Voy a.. la casa de rima chan, se acuerdan?.. para estudiar para los examenes finales- Les dije con una muy buena sonrisa finjida

-Ah, que te diviertas hija- Me dijo mi mama sonriendo

Me despedi y sali de casa con un papelito en la mano, Que calle era...? Ah, la calle Akuhari a las tres, tengo tiempo ya que son las 2 y aquella calle esta cerca, camine tranquilamente sin sobresaltarme, mientras pensaba en aquel chico, talvez alguien lo estaba manipulando para hacer lo que habia echo...

A lo lejos note a mi amigo Kukai saludandome con la mano mientras sonreia, atras habia alguien pero no me fije bien, Camine hasta aquel lugar con algo de timidez mientras decia sonriendo

-Hola kukai!-

-Hola Hinamori- Dijo el tambien sonriendo, mientras me susurraba en el oido " Despues de esto hablaremos " yo solo asenti. Enseguida senti como si un gato moviera sus orejas y una mirada fija clavada en mi, mire atras de kukai y alli estaba..

- ¿¡¡Tu!!?-


	3. Chapter 2

**Shugo Chara no me pertenece, si no a tadase (Con minuscula :P xDDD) lo hubiera matado la " Gay Note " xDD  
**

A lo lejos note a mi amigo Kukai saludandome con la mano mientras sonreia, atras habia alguien pero no me fije bien, Camine hasta aquel lugar con algo de timidez mientras decia sonriendo

-Hola Kukai!-

-Hola Hinamori- Dijo el tambien sonriendo, mientras me susurraba en el oido " Despues de esto hablaremos " yo solo asenti. Enseguida senti como si un gato moviera sus orejas y una mirada fija clavada en mi, mire atras de kukai y alli estaba..

- ¿¡¡Tu!!?-

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Ikuto, Un misterio  
**

**AmuPov**

- ¿¡¡Tu!!?- _Se me escapo de la boca, Kukai se me quedo mirando como diciendo " Que le pasa? " El joven Ojiazul tambien me miraba de la misma forma de Sempai_

-Veo que ya se conocen, o me equivoco?...- _Pregunto kukai mirandonos estrañado, note que el joven de cabellos y ojos zafiros me guiño el ojo y dijo_

-Hmmm... No nos conocemos exactamente, solo nos vimos una vez mientras camibamos en la calle- _Dijo el joven con una sonrisa tierna y encantadora mientras me extendia la mano, la ultima ves estaba oscuro por lo que no pude notar que era muy guapo, lo que me hizo sonrojar, discimule dandole la mano como si no nos conocieramos_

- Ha!- _Exclamo Kukai _- Ikuto, ella es Amu, mi amiga de hace años ((Con que se llama ikuto...)) Amu, el es Ikuto, mi primer amigo que conoci al irme de los guardianes, puede parecer frio y indiferente aveces pero cuando lo conoces bien es muy agradable- _Dijo el viendonos, note que tobadia estabamos agarrados de la mano por lo que solte un leve gemido de verguenza y lo sonte sonrojada. Ellos se me quedaron mirando estra ados y yo dije para romper el hielo _-Hee-e.. que tal si vamos, se hace tarde-

_Sempai asintio sonriendo y El joven Ikuto solo solto un " Hmmp "... Caminamos casi por toda la ciudad, recorrimos el centro comercial para despues entrar a una peque a tienda que al parecer era de adornos de fiesta, cumplea os, artesanias, etc... Kukai se puso a hablar con la vendedora que al parecer tenia alrededor de 40 años._

Kukai: Hola señora Hoshina_ -Dijo el sonriendo-_

Hoshina: Ah! Hola chicos, Joven kukai-kun, supongo que vienes por las bolsas que encargo tu madre

Kukai: Exacto _-Dijo el sonriendo-_

Hoshina: Toma_ -Dijo ella entregandole dos bolsas color piel, para luego susurrarle algo al oido de Kukai haciendo que el se sonrojase-_

Kukai: Pero que dices Hoshina San!... Etto... Gracias, no tenemos que ir- _Dijo el sonrojado_

_Realmente me sentia muy incomoda por solo el echo de que " Ikuto " este a mi lado, me gire y no lo encontre, recorri la tienda con mi mirada y no lo encontraba, me sentia desesperada y preocupado, y lo peor es que no sabia porque_

-Que pasa Hinamori?- _Pregunto Sempai_

-Hmm.. Kukai, y Ikuto?...- _Pregunte simplemente_

-Ha! debe esta con Hoshina Utau- _Dijo este probocandole un pequeño sonrojo, yo solo hice una mueca de que no entendia y el agrego_ -La hija de la vendedora y la amiga mas intima de Ikuto- _Dijo el con algo de celoz cuando escuchamos una hermosa melodia de un violin, Kukai me agarro de la mano y nos adentramos a una Puerta donde alli estaba ikuto tocando una hermosa melodia con un violin (Tsukiyo no Violinist) Que por una estra a razon hizo que mis ojos se lagrimaran, mis cuerpo se calme y ese sonido me cautivase, pero a la ves se me vino el recuerdo cuando el destruia huevos X's, Finalmente termino la cancion, hiba a decir algo pero note a una hermosa chica rubia de la misma edad de ikuto sentada mientras lo miraba a el con una sonrisa tierna y enamorada, se lanzo a el abrazandolo mientras lo dos caian al suelo y reian_

S_enti como una punzada en el corazon, una estra a sensacion que casi nunca la habia sentido, mire a Kukai y vi que estaba igual que yo, Ikuto y " Utau " se pararon sonriendo cuando se dieron cuenta que nosotros los mirabamos, utau solo se sonrojo y ikuto miraba indiferente_

-Ah! E-tt-tto, Hola kukai- _Dijo la chica dandole la mano mientras me miraba, hiba a decir algo pero ikuto interrumpio_

-Lo siento Utau pero tenemos que irnos, te visitare otro dia, bueno?- _Dijo el sonriendole tiernamente_

-Si Ikuto, bye- _Dijo ella con la misma sonrisa de ikuto dandole una lamidita en la mejilla, nuevamente senti un dolor muy punzante en el corazon, salimos de la tienda mientras miraba al suelo mientras caminaba, realmente podria estar celosa!?, pero, era imposible, era un completo estra o para mi, la voz de kukai me hizo salir de mis pensamientos_

-Chicos, quieren tomar una helado- _Dijo el sonriendo, no me habia dado cuenta pero solo al frente nuestro habia una gran heladeria_

-Ok- _Dije yo dicimulando una sonrisa_

-Hmmp- _Dijo Ikuto..._

-Tomare eso como un si, Ikuto-_ Rio kukai y entramos los tres, Kukai pidio uno de vainilla y granizado y yo sin darme cuenta pedi lo mismo que Ikuto, Mi sabor preferido... " Crema del Cielo " _(Notas del autor: Aun que en realidad es MI preferido xD) _Lo tres nos sentamos en una mesa, Ikuto al lado mio y kukai al frente, por un momento maldeci que el que estubiera a mi lado fuera Ikuto pero a la vez me alegre, los tres comimos nuestros helados... derrepente Kukai se empezo a reir mientras me miraba..._

-¿¡Que pasa!?- _Pregunte yo_

-Tienes un poco de helado en tu mejilla- _Dijo una voz tranquila y profunda, era ikuto, y era la primera ves que escuchaba su voz claramente lo que me hizo sonrojar un poco, note como el acercaba jugetonamente su boca a mis labios desviandose hacia mi mejilla y limpiandome con su lengua la mejilla, Me sonroje violentamente y note como kukai decia  
_

-Hmmm, Hacen buena pareja- _Dijo kukai con una sonrisa picara_

- ¿¡Pero que dices sempai!?-_ Dije yo sonrojada haciendome a una lado y empujando a Ikuto_

El solo rio burlonamente al igual que kukai... " Pss.. Chicos, quien los entiende " Pense yo. Los tres volvimos a nuestras respectivas casas, me fui a mi habitacion, cene y me fui a la cama mientras miles de pensamientos me invadia... Por que ikuto hizo eso? Y por que cuando estaba con utau tenia un semblante tierno y cuando nos fuimos indiferente!? ¿¡Por que me gusta!?

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

Jajaja, ando algo flojero, a este capitulo lo escribi asi nomas asi que puede que tenga errorres de ortografia, espero les guste

Bye!

Ps: Me olvide decir que Utau tiene la misma edad de Ikuto y tambien va a su escuela

Ps2: Utau y Ikuto no son hermanos

Ps3: ¿Que le dijo la señora para kukai se sonroje? Algo como " Y... veo que tienes un cierto interez en mi hija, verdad? "

Ps4: Parecera IkuTau, pero despues cambiara, a Amuto, Kuutau, y Rimahiko

Ps5: :B

Ps6: :F

Ps7: :3

Ps8: =3

Ps9: xD

Ps10: Se nota que tengo ganas de joder, verdad? XD

pS11: Y... terminamos o.o **Suspiro**


End file.
